


The Peasant Lord

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!Genichiro, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Power. Strength. Prowess.One would immediately think of dominance, subjugation. To bow or kneel is to take on subservience, but few know that there is also strength in showing submission.Genichiro has knowledge of that. And he makes full use of it.





	The Peasant Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on this and didn't want to post it but decided, eh what the heck. Just me enjoying more bottom!Genichiro for a feisty top!Wolf lol.

Power. Strength. Prowess. 

One would immediately think of dominance, subjugation. To bow or kneel is to take on subservience, but few know that there is also strength in showing submission.

Genichiro has knowledge of that. And he makes full use of it.

The Shinobi of the Divine Heir is one of them. Falling into temptation and being reeled in by his allure. Granted, the general himself is interested in this loyal hound. So much will and determination in that small body. Lean and taut with power thrumming through those lithe limbs and nimble figure.

_ Sekiro,  _ the one-armed Wolf. The one with the eyes of a starving hound. It suits him, Genichiro thinks as he gazes into them. A deep, rich brown, with flecks of gold whenever it catches the light. He holds onto the smaller man’s shoulders, grunting as the shinobi slams hard into him. Their heavy breaths intermingle as their open, panting mouths hover over the other while the shinobi grips at his thighs, fingers digging hard into his flesh. It’s a pain that’s both agonizing and arousing, shooting sensations through his body and to his cock. 

The Wolf’s hips move fast and graceful. He doesn’t stop or stutter as he pistons in and out of him. It makes Genichiro moan, the way his hard length slides in and out of him easily, and hitting so deep and at the right spots it has the general seeing white. Genichiro bites at his bottom lip, eyes fluttering shut and brows furrowed while his hands grip at the sheets beneath him. 

Genichiro reaches up to fist his hands into the Wolf’s hair, dragging his fingers through the white locks, marked by the Divine Dragon’s heritage. He grips and pulls at it the same time Wolf pushes Genichiro’s thighs and knees to his chest, knocking the breath out of the larger man as the shinobi uses that angle to slide his cock deep inside him. 

“Fuck,” Genichiro groans, feeling his lower body shudder. “Shinobi…”

The Wolf hushes him, licking and nibbling behind the man’s knees and leaving him squirming. It’s ticklish and pleasurable, his toes curling until Wolf bites down on the back of his thigh and thrusts particularly hard, right into his sweet spot. Genichiro gasps out, feeling his cock twitch and spurt out some drops of precum.

His entire body shivers, hissing as he blinks and tries to regain his vision that’s been blinded by white. Genichiro barely feels himself being turned over onto his front, Wolf’s hands gripping and spreading his ass cheeks. He feels the man pull out, leaving him gaping and frustratingly empty. Genichiro looks over his shoulder, watching as the shinobi stares at his most intimate place. Genichiro nearly squirms and pants in anticipation, tensing when he feels that moist muscle of the shinobi’s tongue prod and tease at his hole. The general groans and bounces his hips, needing more of it as the tongue slides past the entrance, penetrating and tasting him. His entrance is most sensitive, and he’s nearly drooling and losing his mind from pleasure.

The Wolf continues to eat him out like he’s starving, making the most obscene noises as he slurps and thrusts his wet tongue into the puckered hole. His calloused hand reaches down to tug at Genichiro’s weeping cock, earning more wanton moans from the larger man. Genichiro is dazed, pressing his forehead to his forearm and unable to keep his moans under wraps. The shinobi seems to enjoy it, working his tongue and mouth even faster the louder the general gets.

It’s much too soon when Wolf pulls his mouth away, Genichiro almost vocalizing his disapproval when he feels that wonderful thick shaft press into him again. The man moans, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as Wolf’s cock stretches his hole and fills him up. He feels full and satisfied and he could just come from having the shinobi enter him like that. He bucks and wriggles his hips, rubbing the tip of his own cock into the bedding under them, precum soaking the sheets.

“Genichiro,” the Wolf murmurs. Genichiro whimpers; he enjoys hearing the low, rough voice of the shinobi in his ear. Especially when he calls his name like that. He feels the weight of the smaller man press against his back as he adjusts his position. The Wolf raises Genichiro’s hips so that his ass points upwards. Wolf gives no warning, gripping Genichiro by his narrow hips and using that as leverage, pounding hard and fast into Genichiro like that. 

The general’s jaw drops open, letting out a soundless, choked scream as the man behind him pounds into his prostate. All that strength in that smaller vessel focused on his hips, brutalizing Genichiro’s ass, stretching and filling that tight hole loose. The general can only claw at the sheets, trying to grip at something to hold as he’s fucked out of his mind.

“Your ass feels so good,” the shinobi moans into his ear, knowing how hot it gets the general. He continues to talk while he bites at the tip of the cartilage and teases it with his tongue. “Your hole is so loose for me, yet it’s sucking me in.”

Genichiro absentmindedly nods in agreement, breath too laboured to properly respond. He’s too dazed, and only his hips and ass is moving, thrusting back to that thick cock.

“How shameful for a general to offer his ass to a servant,” Wolf adds, punctuating the sentence with a sharp, deep thrust. Both his words and thrust earns a strangled moan from Genichiro, who feels himself nearly cumming from just that. The humiliation in those words run hot through his body, just something about them making him even more aroused. “A lord? Or a mere peasant?”

Wolf doesn’t stop his words. They tug at his past and his issues but at the same time Genichiro agrees. Yes, he is just a peasant masquerading as a noble lord, a heroic general. Only behind closed doors like this would he reveal his true self, a shameless, depraved peasant. He feels the shinobi’s hand slide over to cup his jaw, stroking lightly over his stubbled chin before slipping two digits in his mouth.

Genichiro moans, eagerly sucking on them, tasting the salt on his skin as Wolf continues to assault his ass, pumping that thick girth into him over and over. The Ashina lord is getting close, he can feel it in his balls. His thighs shudder and his stomach is coiling with heat. He nearly bites into Wolf’s fingers as the pleasure mounts. 

He visibly jerks, his hips bucking hard as he cums suddenly. He is practically gnawing and chewing on Wolf’s fingers, drool and spit dripping from his mouth as his muffled moans get drawn out. With Wolf not stopping with his pistoning moves, Genichiro feels like his orgasm is being pulled along, sending him half-conscious and in a daze.

He is barely even aware when the shinobi comes, but Genichiro can feel the pleasant, filling sensation of the man depositing his cum inside him. It’s warm and full and he shudders with a tired moan. Wolf brings his fingers out, only to cup his face and brings him a kiss to the lips. It’s hot and heated and filthy, but at the same time comforting. Genichiro licks into Wolf’s mouth needily.

Genichiro can feel the man’s cum leak out of his abused hole, but it’s a hot, erotic sensation. He hums and squirms a little, but settles as the Wolf pulls out of him slowly, leaving the general sighing.

The General had thought of using this to his advantage, use this to reel Sekiro in. The shinobi who caught his revered Grandfather’s interest, the one who single-handedly took down his own Nightjar shinobi. But in the end, he stared too long into the starving wolf’s eyes and ended up being the prey. 

But with it came bliss, unimaginable pleasure that Genichiro never felt before and found himself a little addicted to. He feels the one-armed Wolf’s kiss on his shoulder, almost gentle, and Genichiro closes his eyes. He lets the man make full use of him and his body. He didn’t even need to use his strength to overwhelm Genichiro when he’s giving it up this willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I spam tweets and sometimes drawings of Genichiro/Wolf on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/user/kamikaze43v3r).


End file.
